EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Nick VS Dio 2: Trick's Vengance
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! TRICK VS DIO TIME TO AVENGE NICK! 3 2 1 = GO! = Dio's First Turn "So Trick, or is it Gerico"? "Are you ready to lose yet"? "Because, guess what"? "You blow". "It'll take more than petty rapping and unprotected sex to beat me". "Why don't you try again"? "I'll be happy to take a shit on thy". "My english and rap has only improved". "My raps will decapitate you, call ya Count Dooku". "But arise you will, because it has been foretold". "Just like your corpse, my style's ice cold". "You can't beat me, this is the Dark Lord's best creation". "Step down Trick, I've already ended this demostration"! Trick's First Turn Alright time to avenge my best friend, I'm surprised You think you even have a chance. I'm going to bash your ass with a lance all the way to France! Dio you're a wuss, a pussy a fucking pansy. Not to mention you look like a chimpanzee. I'm going to maul your ass like a wild boar. I heard a new ERB came out, so why don't ya go rip them off some more? Dio's Second Turn "Is that the best you can do"? "In that case, I don't even need to try to beat you". "I could rip them off some more, but but why bother"? "I already beat Nick, and he's probably your father"! "Anything you can do Trick, I can do better". "You have a hard time mailing a fucking letter"! "Your puny lance can't hope to beat me, I'm better than Troy". "I'll own your ass from Cairo to Des Moines"! "I rule this ring, you can't beat me, you churl". "You can't hope to win Trick, this is MY world"! Trick's Second Turn Come on, that verse was worse then the Sans-Ness Game Theory. Rapping against me was such a bad idea, call it a Hara-Kiri. I'm going to humiliate you infront of everybody. Then I'll send my rabid wolves to eat your dead body. This battle will make you wish you were never even conceived. We should stop now, my win has already been achieved. But I won't stop I'll keep going till you're paranoid of writing your OWN rap battles! Your raps are even more annoying then a baby with some rattles! Dio's Third Turn "Annoying"!? "It can get a whole lot FUCKING WORSE"! "I've already whooped your ass with just the first part of this verse". "Your rabid wolves can't even mark me, courtesy of my animalistic intentions". "I'll drop your ass faster than a telegram that no one ever invented"! "You can try Trick, but you might as well just secede". "My chance of winning this exceeds". "You're messing with someone who crushes bricks with his dick". "And I'll smash your pride into pieces just like Nick"! "You asked for this, and you dam sure received". "C'mon and try again, I've got more raps to unleash"! Trick's Third Turn I'm about to knock you flat on your ass. Everybody knows that I'm in an entirely different class! People would rather get ebola then listen to your cancerous raps! Now I am going to make this battle collapse! *Smashes Dio into the ground and implodes the planet, which then explodes* Foolish to accept my challenge, I'm a King, you're a Pawn. This battle might as well be Radik vs. Dawn. Hope you enjoyed your last breath. Because your raps are worse than Meth. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECI- Dio's Fourth Turn *Floats back out of the ground* "Not bad, but I'm already beating your ass by more than a tad". "It's such a shame that you came to battle me, because this wiki's about to lose a dad"! "You show off your power in many different a way". "But failure is the price that'll it make you pay". "You can shatter planets"? "I can re-create them". "Make them 50 times better than anything you've ever been". "I own this world, this series, and this battle". "Prepare to face my thunder, lightning, and rain". "All from Seattle". "Trick, I'm sure you still have some unanswered calls". "Bounce back here once you actually grow some balls"! Trick's Fourth Turn Alright, That's the best you got? With shit like that I'm surprised you even fought! *Trick begins charging a ball of energy* Your ego is bigger then the planet! Now after this I'm going to be called a mechanic. Why? Because I cheated you into a bunch of extra L's! Now prepare for my Death Spells! *Trick's energy ball grows to planetary size, he shoots the ball* Dio's Fifth Turn *Dio turns the ball of energy into dust* "You won't win this battle like that Josh, this isn't a weak nation". "This won't end until I'm done beating you with my devastation". "You can flex your power all you want, I don't fear you". "If I wanted to face an animal, I'd go to the zoo". "I can create and destroy anything I want to". "What the fuck can you do"? "You couldn't beat me even if you wanted to"! "And my ego is my own, just as strong as I am". "And I'll put suppression on your raps like a fucking dam"! "You seem to be wrong in your mind there Trick". "It's pretty hard for a ball to be fired from a DICK"! Trick's Fifth Turn *telekinetically pushes Dio away* *Trick's eyes glow red* I'm already pissed off, but now I'm giving no mercy. I'm about to snap you in half like a bar of Hershey. You cannot defeat me when I'm DETERMINED. The outcome of this battle has been predetermined. I curbstomp you and wipe the blood from my shoes. Now I'm going to twist your neck like a couple of screws! *telekinetically snaps Dio's neck* Dio's Sixth Turn *Dio snaps his own neck back straight* "Thanks Trick, I had one hell of a crank". "But with that done, I'm back in command of this tank". "You don't understand just how pointless it is to resist". "You continue to grow weaker while my power never desists". "You're a right hand against a whole God". "You're no match for me, I'm Superman, you're Zod". "You think you can be a new God"? "You're getting your ass owned"! "Call me Spawn, because this god's getting de-throned"! "I could easily just turn your ass into dust". "But I'd much rather see what you can do with your puny gusts"! Trick's Sixth Turn C'mon you motherfucker, is this all? I'm going to get your head and use it for Basketball! You can never beat me in a million years. Any chance you've had of winning now disappears. *Trick grabs the sun and throws it at Dio* Your raps are cancer and your face is uglier than a troll's. Now it's time to pay your tolls. And while I'm where, You keep bragging about your dick but it's smaller than Peter Dinklage's. I'd post pictures of your fresh corpse, but it's so gory and destroyed they'd remove the images. Dio's Seventh Turn *Dio stops the sun with telekinesis* "I'll use this celestial body to stuff your ass in an urn". "Because nothing in this entire timeline will save you from these burns"! "Your mouth's been running like a duck's ass since this battle began". "You've started so much beef, your grandchildren will be vegan"! "You're convinced that my raps are cancer, and that's your right". "But what'll that do for you when you face evil's blackest might"? "Nothing, nada, zip, zilch". "I'm always fresh while you bathe in your own filth"! "Even if my raps are cancer, it doesn't mean shit to me". "You want cancer"? "Look at your lines in Hero's Destiny"! Trick's Seventh Turn Your raps are getting worse, are you getting tired? Well that just means my verses don't have to pick up, you're just going to be retired. Everybody here could kick your ass, even a pacifist can destroy you. You're getting destroyed and I'm in the front row with the best view. You wanna bring up Hero's Destiny? Your edits alone might as well be a fanfiction! I'm ending this battle on my tenth turn, I'm getting tired of this Shenanigan. I'll rip your head off, make you suck your own dick. Because you're more annoying than a tick. *Trick charges a Spirit Bomb and chucks it at Dio* Dio's Eighth Turn *Dio stops the spirit bomb and then absorbs it* *Dio turns Super Saiyan 3* "The jokes are over Josh, I'm through with you". "I'll burn your ass alive with fire hotter than the breath that you blew"! "It takes you 7 of your turns to get any sort of power built up". "Now your ass is more denfenseless than a motherfucking pup"! "My raps are fucking solid gold, like they're made from King Tut". "You think my raps are getting worse"? "Why don't you suck deez nutz"!? "I'm an amalgamation of everything that ever preceded me". "So bitch please, I'm stronger than thee". "I'll kick your ass, bash your brains out, and step on your throat". "Inflicting so much pain, you'll feel it as a ghost"! Trick's Eighth Turn *Trick becomes SSJ4* This is just getting tedious. Thinking you can win this battle makes you delirious. By the way, let's forget about your 'Ultimate' Fanon Wikia, it's called 'Ultimate' yet has 3 pages. Now you'll see what I'm like on my final Outrage. I'll keep this turn short so you have a chance. Hurry up, I'm tired of this song and dance. Dio's Ninth Turn *Dio laughs* "You must really not know the guy you decided to fight with". "Especially if you had to rip-off Aerosmith". "I'm truth, I don't have time for your lies". "Every turn I take, you get closer to your demise"! "I'm wanna stay refreshed, so get me a Coke-A-Cola". "Your raps are more contagious than Ebola"! "You wanna bring up other wikis"? "Bitch, where's yours"? "I'll snap your neck and watch that bitch as it twirls"! "It took you 8 turns to get fired up Trick". "I'm still on fire". "And fuck off dude". "The Dark Lord will NEVER retire"! Trick's Ninth Turn *beat stops* actually i do have wikia, just no users; http://tricks-fictional-database.wikia.com/ But anyway I'm about to give this all I got, so lets get back into it. *beat continues* Time to re-arrange your face like a Rubix Cube. At life you are a complete noob. I've got so many ways for you to lose, call it a mall. You've lost, and you can go suck my Pokéballs. This was a call for you loss, and now I'm ending this Event. I've won now, hundred percent. *chucks timeline busting blast at Dio* Dio's Final Turn *bitchsmacks the blast into oblivion* "You have a wiki too"? "That's good". "I might even visit it". "But first..." "You ready"? "Because I'll snap your ass in half like a fucking cookie". "I'm this world's God, step down rookie". "I built this world, and I'll destroy it too". "You wanna play as the hero"? "Well then, you're screwed". "I hope you're ready to lose here Trick, I've crushed your ass like a can of cola". "I'm ending this battle at 100%". "Just like a fucking guitar solo". "Your venom won't harm me, I'm immune to your serpent's bite". "All those who challenge me, are crushed beneath my might". "You seem tired Trick, it wasn't worth all the effort of going for this feat". "So go ahead and admit your defeat"! ... Trick: Shit... I've lost... NO. I'm not giving up. ♥ACT ♥Call for Help *You hear a rumbling in the distance.... *A white light shines as 'He' decends from the heavens. Trick: I'm getting the REAL God to help me. (yes, Nick is actually helping with this verse.) Trick/Nick's Final Turn N+T: Dio, Time to Die-o. *beat glitches out and becomes remixed and dubstepped.* N: Alright, you just let a beast out. T: Nice guys just said peace out. N: Let's start with the basics, you say you have a superior vocabulary, yet you can't understand the definition of summaries. T: Need some evidance? Check your backstories! N: Actually take a look at the characters themselves, compensating for something? N: We are the gods you should be worshipping. N: Why are you still trying to fight. N: I've descended from the heavens to smite. T: What's a king to a titan? N: What's thunder to lightning. *Nick summons lightning bolts* N: You're raps are utterly pitiful. N: The marks we're leaving in you are unfixable. N+T: If we go down we're taking you with us. T: It's safe to say for this rap we've earned an A+ N: Hitting you with swiftness, T: No forgiveness. N: At the end I defend my throne, I'll either die or win. N: I'll never give in. N+T: Hope you've enjoyed the show because it's over. Seeya next crossover. Dio's Finishing Turn "Your attempt at winning this battle is what's pitiful". "You both must be scared, since I'm right at the front door of your citadel"! "Such a terrible tune isn't worth my time". "Allow me to walk right in and tip your asses off for less than a dime" "Neither one of you fools have a chance of surviving my mere word's friction". "The ways you've tried to win this battle is disturbing, just like Zion the sock's fan-fiction"! "Have either of you fools ever dealt with puberty"? "Why don't you dub-step your asses away, you ain't ready to face me"! "I've pulled the strings on this battle the whole fucking time". "Reeling in 2 rookies with only 1 fucking line". "For being gods, your power over your own voice is meek". "Bow to me 'gods', because I'm the real elite"! "You can't do shit when you're compared to me". "I'm kicking your ass so bad, you're becoming fucking obsolete"! "You both rap like 5-year-olds without any kind of virtues". "I've tossed both of you assholes around like I was playing horseshoes"! "You took your sweet time writing, 2 months to be exact". "And what was your final turn"? "A smoking piece of crap"! "It's very sad that the 2 of you combined couldn't even touch me". "But I'm through kicking your asses for the 2nd time". "Say goodbye to Round 3". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights